My Covenant
by twent47blue
Summary: My covenant is you.When you love someone you move you world around them.They rule your world.I have found mine.My covenant. This is a vow between two friends,Shuuhei and Renji.This is an AU fiction.So everything in this story is altered.
1. My Covenant

"The first time I met you. The first time I set my eyes on you. I fell in love. I never realized what those feelings meant. I never realized how important you are to me, not when I saw you cry, not when I felt you flinch at my touch. I was so hurt. I was so confuse not knowing how to express myself....

To me you are like life. Like water. Like air. Like light. You are also like a voice, like words on paper. You are everything to me that has meaning. Because you are my meaning. Like love, you are the meaning of that word to me. To me you are love. Not only the one have had I loved. But you are the very word itself. My covenant. And without you. There is nothing. Empty. Blank. Darkness. Nothing.....

I love you. That is given. Like I know my name. I would continue loving you. Even if the ink on this paper fade away, even if we never crossed paths again. Even if I had met my fork on the road and reached the end of my journey, as my last breathe, my last thought, the last name on my lips, would be you and yours. You and only you. I love you...."

Author's Note: This is just an excerpt. The novel/story is still in the process, because it is an entry in a writing contest. So everything is still in the process. But once its over, I'm planning to submit the fiction, and need to revise it to cut short since it is going to be in a novel format. Hope you guys enjoyed the little teaser for now.


	2. The Day When There Was No God

Shuuhei never realized life would be like this. When he was taken in and adopted from the orphanage, he never thought that there is a hell that exists even on earth. The parents who adopted him are posing as a couple. But in reality, they were only looking for a young boy to train for their trade. The woman, Rangiku Matsumoto is a high class licensed companion and the man only known as Aizen is her manager or handler. His task was like an all around maid, butler and all other things. So a boy barely thirteen years old had awakened in a different kind of reality that he never thought exist. They had an idea that it is better to get a boy that they will not need to pay, that will not be a problem that he is male, will not try to ruin the business and Aizen's concern was, he will not make a move on Rangiku when he is away seeing his other girls.

The first night, Shuuhei discovered that Rangiku is nice, afraid of Aizen, she started out like Shuuhei, she related while they were having a meal together and Aizen was off somewhere. Aizen had adopted her for one of his girls before; doing things what Shuuhei was doing now. But Rangiku turned out to be a beautiful girl, at ten she was almost fully developed and has a swell on her chest. So, Aizen began to take interest in her. He even took her to his own home which earned him an argument with his lover, who is one of the popular licensed companion who was only nineteen at that time. Of course at first, Aizen let the women think that they are the princess that he would do everything they say. He wooed the women at first, he picks them up in different places, and he would spot one to his liking and later, tried to sweet talk them. Bringing them gifts, buying them expensive stuff, taking them to places. Until the women or girl would fall for him, thinking he was a dream come true. In truth, Aizen is a handsome man, one of the charms he used to attract his girls. But once he got them in his clutches, and takes them home, pamper them a bit, until they would give up everything for him, their family, their boyfriend, their friends, everybody. Once they are helpless and look up to him. That's when he would start asking those favors, he starts with nice looking men, inviting them to dinner at first, the clients would pretend to be friends of Aizen, but they would make a play at his woman and Aizen would pretend to be clueless. Until the clients would keep coming back for more. And once he thinks that the woman was falling for that certain client, that's when he would pull the stunt of discovering the so-called affair, and threatening the girl that he would have her arrested if she doesn't do what he says. So, then that is when the girls would be receiving clients and will not even get paid for doing their job. This is how he works, this is modus-operandi. His trademark in the skin trade.

But with Rangiku he is a little different. He doesn't trade her off to clients; she's exclusive only for Aizen. Aizen once commented because she was special, and will not let other men tarnish her innocence and surprisingly, she really is still a virgin. She is only seventeen now, maybe Aizen is really reserving her for something big.

"Why do you stay, sis?" Shuuhei asked the woman whom he looks up to as an older sister.

"Aizen is nice to me, and I grew up in an orphanage just like you, I got nowhere else to go." Rangiku replied.

Shuuhei looked at her carefully and said to himself that Rangiku is really pretty,

"What if Aizen do something bad to you?" he asked, he doesn't really know what bad is, the nuns at the orphanage, and the teachers there too, were not very specific about the meaning of being bad.

They only taught the kids that when someone wishes another person harm or hurting someone, that is doing bad. And those people will not go to heaven. They were taught good manners since they would go to good homes to good families. The orphanage only wanted that each child would have a permanent home. And hoping and praying that whoever would adopt them will not harm them or abuse them. That they would be given a good break, after losing their family and being placed there.

Rangiku looked at the boy and ruffled his hair, smiling. "I don't think Aizen would do that, or else he would have done it by now." She said.

She remained quiet and turned to him again, "But probably the reason why he never does, is because I never tried to run away like all his other girls, or I don't ask him to buy me or get me stuff. I'm just happy with what he gives me." She said, and touched her nice dress.

"Aizen always buys me many nice things, this is one of my favorites, and this is the first real expensive dress I got when I celebrated my seventeenth birthday. He took me out and we went to an expensive restaurant and took me shopping, it was so wonderful, the best birthday of my life." Rangiku related.

Shuuhei was quiet, looking at his new found friend. He didn't want anything happening to her, and she is right about Aizen treating her right. She has got her own room, and she is the only one that does live in the same house as Aizen and no client comes for her. Aizen always takes his business outside since Rangiku had moved in.

Shuuhei pondered over it, he got up and decided to take the dishes away, he needed to prepare a meal for Aizen, he would be home soon, and he gets cranky sometimes when he is slow with the food. He tries his best, but since he is small, sometimes it's hard for him to reach stuff. And with Aizen is there, he didn't want Rangiku helping him.

"You don't need to do that right away, Shuuhei." Rangiku said, getting up. Then stood next to the boy.

"Do you need me to help you with things? Let's do that now while Aizen is not back yet. I don't like it when he scolds you." Rangiku said, patting the boy's arm.

The very first time, Shuuhei broke a plate because he was trying to reach it from a very high place. That's when he discovered what the consequences are at this house. Shuuhei is really a hard working boy, he had learned a lot of stuff when he was in the orphanage and was often helping the nuns by either cleaning, helping in the kitchen or doing other chores, at a young age, and he had become responsible.

But it's either he caught Aizen that time in a bad mood or he just got a lousy timing. When the man heard the crash, he had whipped out the belt from his waist, and caught the boy when he was down on all fours picking up the broken pieces of the plate. He lashed out the belt, and hit Shuuhei's back, the boy cried out from the extreme pain, Aizen would have lashed out again, if Rangiku didn't stop him, the boy had fainted from that one hard blow.

It has been week since that incident, but Shuuhei still has trouble when he stayed on his back too long. The bruise had faded but sometimes when it's cold, it would tingle slightly.

Rangiku has a special fondness for the boy since they both came from the same background. Shuuhei would often talk about a certain boy whom he grew up in the orphanage with, Renji. He was crying when Renji was taken away first like he lost an arm the way he was crying. The nuns tried to convince him that he will also find a nice family who would take care of him but for Shuuhei all he need is Renji, he wanted Renji back. He wanted to see him again. They were like brothers and sometimes even more than blood, that is how they had loved each other. There is nothing that they cannot share, and there are no secrets that they were willing to hide from each other. Renji would always protect Shuuhei since he is smaller and weaker; though there are not suppose to be bullies in an orphanage, there are some kids who had fun taking advantage of the younger ones and the weaker ones.

They were both thirteen when they parted. Renji had found a family first and was taken away to another town, and the sisters said, they can't give up any information of where and who adopted his best friend. After a few weeks, Shuuhei was eyed next. When Renji left, Shuuhei had made himself stronger, since Renji will not be there to protect him anymore. All he got left from his best friend is an old bandana that his friend would often use to tie up around his forehead.

Shuuhei gave him his ring; it is the only treasure he has, given to him by one of the younger nuns who were now transferred to another orphanage. It meant something to him and he wanted him to take it with him wherever he goes, it is like taking a part of him with him, he said to Renji. Then Renji untie the bandana around his forehead, and handed it to him.

"So you will remember me, and that will remind you that I am always with you wherever you go. I hope this will make you strong, because where I'm going, I would be too far away to run back to you if you need me." Renji said, sobbing.

Shuuhei couldn't speak; he was too choked up to say anything. All he could do was to hold Renji tightly, as if he held on, they wouldn't take him away, that if he cried hard enough they would take pity and not separate them. But despite of his efforts, they had to part. Shuuhei's heart broke that day, for he didn't know if ever he would see his best friend again.

Rangiku looked at him and smiled, "You are so lucky to have him, I got no one. I don't even remember any of the people who took care of me when I was at that place. All I could remember is Aizen and no one else's." she said, smiling sadly.

"My family back then consists of the nineteen year old girlfriend of Aizen whom I consider my mom, although she is mean to me. The older girls are my aunts, and yes, Aizen was my dad then. But he didn't want me to call him that, not even uncle. Ever since I was small, I always call him by that name. And no one knows if it his last name or first name. No one dared to ask." She said.

Rangiku help Shuuhei prepare the meal for their boss, and yes, no matter what he says, that's what he really is for the two. Their master and they are his puppets that he can control and manipulate.

The two were laughing and was playing with soaps while washing the dishes, when they heard a car door close. Rangiku immediately washed her hands and run to her room. Shuuhei didn't need an explanation, nor was he offended that the older sister that he calls his own, just rush away without another word.

The door opened, and in walks Aizen. He was smiling, and Shuuhei let out a sigh of relief, that the man is finally in one of his rare good moods.

"Good evening, sir. Welcome home." Shuuhei is not allowed to call Aizen by his name, to Shuuhei, he is either sir or master and nothing else. And if he is willing to find out why, Aizen is willing to show him why.

Aizen grunted as he looked around, looking for his muse. "Where's Rangiku?" he asked the boy.

Shuuhei pointed to Rangiku's room, "She's in her room, master, and I think she's taking a snooze." Shuuhei replied, as he was finally done doing the dishes and hopped off the stool that he used to be able to reach everything that is high, the sink, the stove and cupboards, some of them are even impossible for a boy who is only thirteen to reach.

But Shuuhei never complained, not even once. Scared out of his wits, if Aizen decided to punish him. Shuuhei was too scared that this time Aizen might kill him. A couple more blows from that belt of his, the boy would end up wheezing and somehow worse than being beaten up. During these moments, he would just imagine himself in another place, and in another person. What is happening in his body is not him, because he is somewhere else, he is somewhere with someone he loves, and someone who is gentle and not hurt him, physically and emotionally. During this times, where the times he remembers the boy whose got separated from him, the one who means the world to him, Renji.

There are certain things in life that is so hard to explain. That love is not always kind. It sometimes hurt, it sometimes lie. It's not always the truth, it's not always right. We sometimes fall for the wrong someone. We sometimes hurt the ones we love. Love is sometimes a slap, lies, hurting words and goodbye. It dies, it makes mistakes. It is insecure. It is jealous. It is proud. But most of all, and top of it all it is very much human.

There is a thin line between love and hate. A very thin line. Once you crossed it, there is no going back.

EVIL HAS A NAME

Shuuhei has never classified himself as gay or bi or whatever names they call his kind. To him, he is just Shuuhei. He doesn't act feminine or dressed in drags, it's nothing to do with that, he says. But it's more of what he feels. He was often teased at the orphanage whenever Renji would stand up for him, they would tease them both, and call Renji his boyfriend. But both boys never seem to care, like a silent agreement, no need to confirm or deny, they do love each other, whether much more than brothers or friends, they couldn't tell, they are too young to know nor care. But for Shuuhei, he is just being Shuuhei. Like being him is like being put in another gender in Science. Although third sex is never been recognized as a gender. There's only male or female, no in between or unsure. But he also like girls, him and Renji, used to peep in the girl's bathroom sometimes when they got nothing better to do. Whoever he likes he will be with them. It's all simple to him, when he likes someone, gender is never an issue. He would walk the streets holding your hand, or his arm around you, he doesn't care what other people says. All he knows is he wants to be with this person, he loves this person with everything that he is, this person is the main purpose why he always caught himself gazing at this person, like there is a magnet pulling him and he cannot take his eyes off that person. Or the way his heart would race every time that person is within vicinity or sometimes, when he cannot breathe with so much emotions overflowing inside of him. This is how he defines it. What he is. Who he is. The world may be too cruel to judge what his intentions were or how he lives his life. But it never matter to Shuuhei. For Shuuhei, all he needs is that one person. Whatever the other reasons there is, whatever consequences would make if he made his choice, to him, it all fails in comparison to the gravity of his emotions, his feelings, his love for this person he considers the one he loves.

He was surprised when Aizen didn't go out again after having his meal. He just sat in the living room and watched TV. But then when Rangiku had turned in for the night, Shuuhei had to sit there and wait for Aizen to get tired so he will help the man to his room. Aizen were drinking bottles and bottles of beer, and he was watching a porn movie which he forced the boy to watch with him. Suddenly, he forced the boy to stand up and strip, right in front of him. He was nervous and begged that he don't want to, that he would do something else but that. But Aizen said that he would ship him off somewhere if he doesn't do as he says. He didn't want to be sent away, not far away from Rangiku, he already lost Renji, he wouldn't also lose Rangiku. And aside from that, he wouldn't know these people if they would be worse than Aizen or kinder, but he would rather stay here, knowing the devil, knowing the enemy, knowing how far evil Aizen could be. At least here, there's only Aizen that he would deal with and no one else's. He swore to himself, that he would grow up, save enough money and find Renji again, and this time he would make sure they will not part anymore.

He was too young then to define what those emotions are, what are the mix feelings he was feelings he has whenever he thinks of Renji and if Renji was also feeling the same way he was feeling.

He had already defined other emotion, he had known somehow the simple meaning of love. But in this house, he had learned the feeling called hate. The nuns at the orphanage told him it is wrong to hate anybody, that he should always learn to forgive and to understand. But Shuuhei said to himself that the nuns did not know or have not met Aizen, if they have, if they have known, they would say that he is the devil himself. It is bad to judge other people, that you should not judge so as not to be judge, one of the mottos that Shuuhei had based his life at a very young age, since he started living with Aizen and Rangiku.

When he left the orphanage, he forgot everything that was instilled to him when he was younger. He had left a part of him that he thought was the real him. Because he never understand, he could never explain, nor comprehend, as to why he was placed in this kind of life. That at first he thought that there must be some mistake, or he might be dreaming, that he has to snapped out of it, or slap himself to wake up.

The night, Shuuhei confirmed to himself that God had abandoned him. Or he was too small, or to forgetful that God had passed him by. That in that place there is no God. That goodness and fair does not live there. Only evil exist.

Shuuhei couldn't hold back his sobs as he stripped off his shirt. Aizen was angry because he was crying.

"Why are you crying? I was only asking you to strip is that so bad? Or would you rather I beat the crap out of you, take your pick?" the man, the devil himself asked, smirking, completely drunk, by the look of his glazed eyes.

Shuuhei shook his head vigorously, he tried to tone down his sobs, not wanting to anger the man further, and closing his eyes. Blanking everything, trying to forget that there is someone else is in that room, that he was just stripping to change clothes, and he is by himself. He tried to hum quietly, so as not to be heard by the blare of the moans and explicit sounds coming from the television behind him. He willed himself to think that he is in different place, that he is back in the orphanage, that he is with Renji, that they were playing. He began to relax when he got his shirt off.

Then the voice interrupted his trance, "Shorts and underwear too." He concentrated again, to bring him back to that happy place that only he and Renji exist, that there is only the two of them and no one can interrupt them.

He got them all off. He was so lost in his world, the one where Renji is. That it did not register to him at first. He did not notice it but when cold and calloused hands started to touched his body, his eyes snapped open and he saw Aizen close to him, his beer breathe breathing down on him, as those hands ran freely on his small frame.

"You got good skin, and great body, you will grow up to be a real man that would surely break hearts, I will make a fortune out of you." The devil spoke, leering at him, and grabbed his chin and made him looked up, "Such a handsome face too, and wonderful lips, sensuous mouth." Aizen said, as he began to trace Shuuhei's mouth.

The boy was shaking, but he didn't say anything, he didn't move. He stood where he was, too frightened to react. All he could do is shudder as the man touched him that even he had not even touched himself there.

He let out a gasp when the man took his own manhood in his hands, running his fingers up and down the length. He let out a moan that he had been trying to fight back. Aizen laughed.

"You liked that, huh?" he commented, and went back to the couch. And Shuuhei let out a sigh of relief, he thought that was the end of it. And began to pick up his clothes.

"Who told you to get dress? Come here, I am not done having fun with you yet." Aizen said, beckoning him to come to him.

Stiffly, Shuuhei walked up to him, he kept his distance but the man pulled him down on his lap. Shuuhei began to shake again.

"You are shaking." He said, with a chuckle. His blew a breathe on Shuuhei's ear, "I will give you another reason to shake, you will be squirming and moaning in no time, make sure you let me enjoy you or else I will not keep you here, you understand, boy?" he asked, daring him.

Shuuhei nodded nervously, "Y-Yes, master." He replied, in a frightened voice.

Aizen began to touch him there again, this time he move his fingers in a way that Shuuhei could not help but moan, no matter how much he bit back his lips, the man began to move his fingers more quickly, going up and down the now hardening shaft. Shuuhei shook and tilt back weakly, Aizen pulled him to his chest, his mouth clamped on his neck as he began to suck, his fingers expertly rubbing him, sometimes he would give him a squeeze or play with the tip and his small entrance, Shuuhei was sweating heavily now, shaking and moaning in Aizen's lap, then the man's other hand went under the boy, using the boy's own precum, he begun to tease the small hole.

Shuuhei jerked violently with a moan, and was about to get up. "Stay where you are." Aizen growled.

Shuuhei sat still, trembling with fear and mixed emotions he cannot understand. Aizen's hands continued what they were doing, Shuuhei began to moan and shudder again. Until Aizen couldn't help it anymore and push him on the couch, he laid down the boy there and he continued to massage the leaking member, and he forced his finger in the tight hole, Shuuhei cried out, but Aizen leaned over him and devoured his mouth, forcing the boy's mouth open, invading him. Shuuhei was now too weak and too tired to fight back, he has this emotions inside of him that he could not understand. It felt good and dirty at the same time. Whenever Aizen move his fingers on his shaft, Shuuhei could not help but let out a moan, it felt so good. And then the finger in his hole began to move violently, he shuddered, it hurts. It hurts that he thought he was going to pass out. But the man shoved another finger inside with the other one and was forcing his small hole apart, Aizen's mouth travelled down Shuuhei's neck and to his chest, taking the small bud, in his mouth and he began to suck and lick. The boy was panting and feeling faint. He didn't know anymore what was going on. His groins hurt, and he felt that he needed to pee, the fingers inside of him felt funny, he was beyond feeling when Aizen added another one inside. Then suddenly, the boy couldn't endure the pain anymore that is sitting at his groins, he shook violently, and let out a cry as he begun to spurt and spill sticky white liquid all over himself and all over Aizen's hand. The man stopped violating his chest, looked down and smiled, he scooted down and licked his fingers, and when he got them clean, Shuuhei was already shock that the man had licked the white substance that came from him, but he didn't expect the man to go down and took him in his mouth. He began to shake and shudder again, the mouth was hot and wet. Feels much better than the fingers, and when the man started to lick and suck on his taut length, Shuuhei couldn't help but feel himself grow hard again, and he began to pant as the man's mouth started moving faster and faster, that have the boy arching his back off the couch. Shuuhei has tears in his eyes, he could not understand what was going, if this was torture or pleasure, or is it sweet torture? His head shook from side to side, as the man's head began to bobbed up and down, licking, sucking and nipping, his other hand began to massaged his balls. Shuuhei's eyes began to glazed over, his breathing staggered. Then he felt that pain again, at the pit of his stomach. He tried to push the man's head away, he didn't want to be punished, but he could not hold himself back, if the man continued doing that to him, he felt that he would burst all over again, like the last time. But Aizen clamped on his taut shaft more eagerly, teasing the sides and licking the tip, sucking on the tiny entrance there. And Shuuhei shuddered, and let out a cry, arching his back, and he came all over again inside Aizen's mouth. And after that, everything went black.

Aizen licked him clean, he was perspiring. He had been frustrated and he did want to go use one of his girls and probably get whatever they got or whatever they get from their clients, although he had them checked regularly and to make sure that they are safe and clean. But still no matter how young and good looking those girls and women are, to Aizen they have lost their appeal.

He was silently yearning for Rangiku, but he wanted the girl to come to him willingly, so far now, he is keeping her for himself, making sure she would remain pure and innocent, that if after a time, Rangiku still would not return his feelings, then he had decided that he would take what he thought was his. After all he had taken care of her all this time. And she could never find anyone who treated her kindly and put her on a pedestal than Aizen did.

So he turned his attention on this boy, innocent and yes, clean, a virgin as well. And he would be the first. He would be satisfied with just playing with him for now, but when Shuuhei reached the right age, he would show him how it is properly done. He gathered the sleeping boy in his arms, and took him to his room.

When he had showered and sobered up, he watched the sleeping boy on his bed. He really think that the boy is handsome, and even at a young age, he couldn't help himself but want to violate him. To take him, to watch him writhe in a bewitching way and shudder helplessly in his arms, he wanted to hear his sexy moan and cry out, next time he would tell him to cry out his name. He wanted to see that look on Shuuhei's face, when he was pleasuring him. Just watching the boy, made him hard again.

Aizen removed his robe and slipped up the bed, shaking the boy awake. Shuuhei looked up, disoriented, not knowing where he was and who was the figure hovering above him.

"Come on, get up." Aizen said. The boy jolted when he heard that voice, and realized that he was in Aizen's room and he was still naked. He got up but the man pushed him down and made him dropped to his all fours. He was confused, he didn't know what was going to happen and what was the man going to ask him to do.

Then he realized that Aizen is naked this time, and his face was inches on the man's groins, "Take it in your mouth." He commanded.

Shuuhei stared at it for awhile and froze. It was too big, he didn't know if it will fit his mouth but Aizen push his head down and shove him there. He had to open his mouth and he almost gagged when that big thing was shoved all the way to the back of his throat.

"Don't bite or puke, boy, or I will kill you." The man snarled, "Do what I was doing to you earlier, lick and suck me." He ordered.

Shuuhei froze, tears pouring down his face. "Now, damn it!" Aizen growled, and the boy began to suck him, slowly at first but when the man grabbed him by the hair and began to force his head up and down the huge thing, Shuuhei caught on and did what the man ordered.

He thought this would be the end of it, that he feared that he would be forced to drink or gulped down that white liquid, the same way the man did to him. He wished that this is a nightmare that if he willed himself awake, he would wake up and he would realized that it was only just a bad dream.

But his ordeal didn't end there. Shuuhei was trying not cry, it was so hard to breathe if you are crying and having that huge thing in your mouth, he thought. So he tried to calm down, and prayed real hard. He was asking God what he did, and what ever it is that made God so mad at him, that he would do everything so that God will forgive him. He just ask God to make this stop. To make this all like a bad dream. And if ever there is someone whom he wanted to be with like this, it would Renji, it would only be Renji he would permit to touch him this way, to do these things to him.

Now he had regretted his decisions, he wished he just ask the man to whip him, he would rather suffer a beating than this. He would rather cry until his voice is hoarse, writhe in pain until he passed out than this. At least after the beating, it would stop there, that Aizen would leave him alone, unless he was planning to beat him up to death, which he knew the man would not do.

Aizen moved his hands to his rear end. Shuuhei tried to protest even when his mouth is busy, the man ignored him and shoved a finger inside of him again. The boy felt faint, he felt dizzy, a pleasure coupled with pain, as the finger began to move in time with his mouth. At first the boy tried to resist but when the man added more finger, the boy felt himself grow hard and he began to moan from the unexplainable feeling he is feeling right now. It felt wonderful and wrong at the same time. He wanted it to end but he would move his back side until the fingers are buried inside of him, making him moan and he felt something sticky leaking out of him. He did not know what was happening.

The boy was still deciphering his emotions and how it was affecting him, not realizing that the man was about to reach his edge, the fingers began to shoved faster, he began to pant and it was hard to breathe with a huge thing inside his mouth but he did what he was told. And he was caught unaware, when a burst of hot, sticky liquid began to spurt inside his mouth, he tried to pull away, but the man shoved his head and kept him in place.

"Drink it, drink all of it, and do not spill anything, or I would do it all over again until you have your fill." Aizen said.

The boy tried not to choke as he gulped down the liquid, as the man continue to shove his fingers in and out of the boy's hole, and it minutes the boy shuddered, while he still has the man inside his mouth, and he felt the same sticky liquid wetting the sheets under him. The man stopped and pulled his fingers out of the boy, the boy let the member popped out of his mouth, panting heavily, looking dazed and spent at the man.

"Good job, now you earn a day off." The man said, ruffling his hair. "You are only allowed to get out of this room to take a shower but you are not allowed to wear anything else." The man said.

"But what about my duties, who would cook and prepare the meals, clean the house?" he asked, his voice hoarse, he could still taste the man in his mouth and tried not to barf.

"Do not worry about that, just do as I say, I will talk to Rangiku so she will not be surprise and start looking for you." The man said, and got up again to take a shower, and he pulled the boy with him.

"Come on, I will wash you." He said.

The boy hesitantly got up from the bed to follow the man. He really regretted this decision, he knew he got himself into something bad, very bad. And there is no way to change it now. He had set everything in motion, and only time could stop everything.

The man washed him slowly, still touching him in sensitive areas, and the boy stood there, stoic, too frightened to react.

The man changed the sheets. And told him to stay in bed unless he was told otherwise. That is when the boy started to cry, when the man left to go to his shops and check up on his women and girls.

He did not want to be like this. He knew he was violated. The only thing he thought he would saved up for Renji was taken away from him, robbed and forcedly taken away without his consent.


	3. My Wonderful You

I never realized just how much you mean to me not when you are not by my side. It seems I can't function right without you, every move I make always have you in mind. The first thing I thought of the minute I opened my eyes was you. Although we won't be separated long that we would be meeting each other later, it seems that I'm so used to you that I can't do anything right without you there.

Every millisecond of the hour, surrounded by friends and family, all I could think of is you, my every word that pass my lips is you. Every food I eat I would comment that you would like this, that it leaves an ache in my chest that it' taking you so long to get there. That everything I do I need you to be there. Like talking...like walking...like moving...even breathing. I catch my breathe each time, like I lack air because you are mine, my very existence is all because of you.

How would I be without you? I don't think I would survive without you right next to me, like an arm, you are a part of me. You make me whole. You make me complete. My meaning. My life. My love. You are everything to me and more, much, much more.

I love you so much, so very, very much, that I don't think infinity would compare just how much I love you. I want to shout to the whole world that I am yours and you are mine, that I could never be so thankful for in my entire life without you.

I want to tell you that I was born to meet you, that my existence is set to be by your side.

You are my hand.  
my fate.  
my destiny... 


End file.
